Tonight Sleep Tight My Love
by Mishkov
Summary: “All we know is that she was hit by a male drunk driver that walked away with just a few marks but nothing serious” she said softly. “I don’t care about what happened to him! I only care about my wife!” SK
1. What to do when you are dead

**Tonight Sleep Tight My Love**

_By perfect abuse_

_**Declaimer:** no I'm sorry I do not own the characters in this story._

_**About: '**the worries that I would give her would tell the worst of me, I can't let that happen...' this story is about Sesshoumaru and Kagome's relationship that they have built, that is seemingly falling apart. _

_**Perfectabuse: **hope you guys like this one-shot fan fiction._

_**Beginning: **_

Sesshoumaru lied awake in there bed (his and his wife's bed) staring at the ceiling, like it was about to move and he couldn't take his eyes off it. Then the phone rang….

"Ring..Ring..Ring" He slowly picked it up, lightly wrapping his thin fingers around the phone's handle. As he placed the phone to his ear he spoke. "Where were you?" he said in a cold voice.

"I was down town, in Tokyo", out came a small, sweet voice upon the other line. Crazy were the words that scribbled out of her mouth….

"You were supposed to be home four hours ago…" he closed his eyes in bitter disappointment. He sighed and the spoke again "Where are you right now?"

"I'm in the car, driving home. Don't worry I'll be home soon". She spoke softly with a tiresome voice. If he would have asked then he would have known that she was out all day trying to find him the perfect Christmas present.

He never asked why he just assumed she was up to know good, when he knows her the best and should have never thought such a thing…but he did.

"I'm not worried" He knew he was only lying to him self. "You don't even trust your own wife, do you Sesshoumaru?" she said in a sad voice.

"We'll talk about this when you get home" he slammed down the phone. A tear slowly fell down her face as she drove faster to please him and be home as quick as she could.

Not thinking she started to drive even faster, he's the only man in her life that keeps her together; she didn't want to lose him now.

Then again people do stupid things when there are emotions involved in the situation.

She turned her head to the left for a sharp second, eyes blinded by dripping tears, face clouded in red, and cheeks all puffed.

She never saw it coming; a drunk driver was speeding and ran a red light as it was green for her.

She slammed her breaks and tried to swerve out of the way but it was just too late…. People walking around out side were shocked and now completely frozen in there minds not knowing what to do until some one screamed "call 911!"

The two cars came into contact and the crash was the worst one this year. Her head hit the wheel before the air bags expanded out to save her. She was knocked out; blood was every where for the time being.

Soon the ambulance and the fire trucks arrived. They had to use the "Jaws of Life" to pull her frugal body out of her now smashed up 2004 Monte Carlo.

It looked like a blood bath; her right arm was broken and so was her left. Terror could be seen in the faces of the surveying people at the scene of the accident.

The paramedics put her on a stretcher and moved her in to the ambulance that was no more then five feet away from her car. A man in white softly whispered to another man also dressed in white "I don't think this one is going to make it".

Another hour passed when Sesshoumaru heard another ringing sound from the phone. "Ring..Ring..Ring" he picked it up faster this time, something had to be wrong. "Hello" he said calmly.

"Hello, is this Tahashi Sesshoumaru speaking?" the woman on the other end said. "Yes this is I speaking"

"Sir I hate to inform you of this news but your wife, Tahashi Kagome is in Himitoshi hospital down town in room 506. I'm afraid that the young woman was in a terrible car accident."

All he could manage to get out was "what happened?" he was in a state of utter shock. One minuet she was fine and now this.

"All we know is that she was hit by a drunk driver that walked away with just a few marks but nothing serious" she said softly. "I don't care about what happened to him! I only care about my wife!"

"Sir I think you should just come down and see for your self"

He said more calmly "Just tell me what the FUCK HAPPENED TO HER!" He began to lose it.

The woman on the other end gave a small startled yelp and then proceeded on with what he wanted to hear.

"Sir she's in a coma."

Tears formed in his eyes and then he spoke in a deep voice. "I'll be at the hospital soon can you inform her of that."

"But sir she's in a coma" she said "That doesn't mean she won't hear it! Just tell her for me woman!" he said and he then hung up the phone.

An hour later he arrived at the hospital; there was so much traffic down town. He cursed it all. He walked into room 506 and stopped as he saw his beautiful wife hooked up to all of those medical machines. His heart felt like it was about to stop, and then he'd have to be hooked up right next to her, because that's the only way he'd live.

He stared at his little sleeping beauty. He felt completely helpless. There was nothing he could do for his beat up battered beauty. He regretted every thing he said to her on the phone. Now he might not be able to tell her that he loves her ever again.

Even if she can't hear or speak to him he's going to spill his broken heart out to her dying form.

"How could I let this happen to you, baby? You Know how much I hate hospitals" he closed his eyes hoping she would wake up this time.

No such luck.

"You're the only reason I would ever step inside of a hospital" in his eyes he held deep emotions towards her, if only she could see them now.

"I'm sorry, Kagome" his eyes stared at the woman in the white covered bed.

"_Why are you saying sorry, you didn't do any thing?" his mind called to him._

"_Yes I did, I should have trusted her to get home when she called me…so I'm sorry, I'm so sorry Kagome. I should have never yelled at you over the phone, I was wrong"_

He sighed, he should have known his mind was corrupted; he thought the worst and thought she was out cheating on him. He should have never let that ridicules thought seep so deep in to his mind.

She has never hurt him before why would she start now, he has been married to this woman for 3 years, he should have known her better then that, way better then that. He felt so deathly sick inside for all that he thought up in his mind.

He seemed to always want something to go wrong with there marriage just so they could argue, at the time when they argued it seemed to take his frustration about work out of his mind.

Yet this, he never wanted something like this to happen to her. Not something that could completely take her out of his life to where he could never be with her again. This was a threat to his heart and it was breaking him into pieces.

He was so ashamed of himself to know end. How could he ever think this angel would ever do something like that to him? "You were rushing to get home weren't you? I just know that's what you were doing even if you can't tell me sweetheart"

"Baby please just wake up"

"I love you, Kagome" he gave the best smile he could, it was hard from the pain he was feeling inside but he managed.

"I love you, my angel" He said again. He felt so sick not being able to hear her angelic voice and see her ocean eyes.

"_Tonight sleep tight my love..."_

Later that night he fell asleep aside her in a chair next to hospital bed in silent tears.

Five years later Sesshoumaru sat in his office thinking about Kagome again. There was no use crying about her death, she was gone.

Yet he still wrote her notes every other day and laid them on her grave stone, ever since she died a Five years ago he's been miserable here with out her, he some times wondered if she was miserable too…

What can a man do when he finds out the woman he loves is dead, and worse she was pregnant with his first and only child when she was hit by that awful car.

He left his office at 4:00; then drove home to pick up some things he needed. He got back in to the car and began driving down to Hetotori Cemetery. As he drove he kept looking in his back seat smiling. "You complete me, my little angle" he said softly as he drove.

As he arrived they got out of his four door convertible.

He silently walked over to her grave and read her head stone over again for what felt like the millionth time these past years:

Tahashi Kagome

Loved and forever cherished Wife

And Mother.

A small tear fell down his pale white face.

He then noticed a tattered piece of white paper next to her head stone.

As he picked it up he carefully unfolded it and read it with wide golden eyes.

Letter:

I saw you walk past my grave in the dark again, don't you ever sleep?  
I've read all of the letters that you've left me, I love you too.

Sesshoumaru I believe that it is time for you too move on. Don't be mad with me. Rin needs a mother and you need a wife. Some one to love you just as much as I did and always will. It's just that I'm not going anywhere and you know that.

Give her lots of hugs and kisses for me.

I miss you both, I love you both.

Was the weather was perfect the day that I passed?

_Kagome-_

He folded the letter up and slid it in to his pocket; he sadly frowned at his pocket then smiled to Rin. Rin was placing the flowers they got for "Mommy" On her grave. She smiled her little smile up at her daddy she loved so much.

"Daddy do you think mommy knows me?" She asked in a soft voice just like her mothers. He smiled and nodded "Yes Rin darling, I think she knows exactly who you are and she loves you just as much as you love her and more."

He took his daughters hand as they began to walk away from the cemetery back to his car waiting by the gates.

"Ice crème?" He whispered softly.

"Yes please daddy" and they were off.

Back at the cemetery there next to his wife head stone was a young woman dressed in white holding the flowers she had received.

The young woman graced the world with one last smile on her face as she disappeared back into the light.

_I came down here to tell you it rains in heaven all day long; _

_I wanna find you so bad and let you know I'm miserable up here without you_

_Don't believe that the weather is perfect the day that you died. _

_FIN (End)_

I don't own any thing not Inuyasha and not Coheed and Cambria or Armor for Sleep's lyrics

A little more Information on what had happened: She stayed alive long enough to give birth while she was in a coma and then a few days later after the pregnancy she died of too much blood lose and not having enough brain activity, but threw the whole ordeal she had never once came out of the coma.

This is by far my favorite story that I have written. It is very different from what I'm used to writing and I enjoyed it very much and I hope you will like and enjoy it as much as I have.

Yes this is a one shot story so I don't think I will continue it though in truth I have re written this story over many times and many different ways. The original is half it's size and didn't have very much detail as it does now. Please take that information into consideration be for reviewing.

_Thank you very much,_

_Perfect abuse_

Top of Form


	2. My Muses for This

**The songs I based the story on:**

**Armor for Sleep**

**"The Truth About Heaven"**

Walk past my grave in the dark tonight,  
Saw the stone and the note you left for me,  
to answer your question I just had to leave,  
I just had to leave,

But that's not why I'm here,  
I came down here to tell you it rains in heaven all day long,  
I wanna find you so bad and let you know I'm miserable up here without you,

Found my way back in the dark tonight,  
Couldn't wake up not right next to you,  
I'd trade forever to just hear you say the sound of my name,

But that's not why I'm here,  
I came down here to tell you it rains in heaven all day long,  
I wanna find you so bad and let you know I'm miserable up here without you,

Don't believe that it's better when you leave everything behind,  
Don't believe that the weather is perfect the day that you die,  
Don't believe that the weather is perfect the day that you die,

I came down here to tell you it rains in heaven all day long,  
I wanna find you so bad and let you know I'm miserable up here without you,  
_x2_

Don't believe that the weather is perfect the day that you die

**Coheed and Cambria**

**"The Velorium Camper I: Faint Of Hearts"**

With the worries that I'd give her in they told the worst of me  
With my wanting just to hold your neck in my arms and feel me squeeze  
No I'm not going to give you what you want so if you please  
The sin that shapes your voice carries my ears this new disease

_Chorus:_  
Did somebody take your tongue?  
In worries of the words that you couldn't say if they could've saved them from  
But I don't want to sleep without so I bid to you goodnight  
Tonight, sleep tight, my love

The anxious through the calming storm you'll sit as you pray for rain  
I'll touch it if you ask me to but how is up to you  
No I'm not going to let you get up if you struggle willingly  
I'll favor all your form to show you how its been done to me

_Chorus_

With all the words you say...you'll save

You were so well behaved  
As you arched and made your way  
This gift for you engraved  
The shift as you stretch your legs  
You were so well behaved  
You were so well  
Who taught these tricks that make...you were so well behaved

If the world stops turning girl you better not stop when I say  
If there was nothing you could do to stop it why'd you try  
Then the ground starts parting through the silence as you woke up the dead  
Everything here dies alone...

But I'm not quite sure what you've been told  
On labor day, Uh, I'm not starting with you but the faint of heart  
While worries wait  
But I'm not quite sure what this unfolds  
On labor day, Uh, I'm not starting with you but the faint of heart

_Chorus_

(With all the words you say)  
Did somebody take your tongue?  
In worries of the words that you couldn't say if they could've saved them from  
(With all the words you say)  
But I don't want to sleep without so I bid to you goodnight  
Tonight, sleep tight, my gun


End file.
